1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anilox roller with cells, arranged over the sleeve surface along one or several spiral lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such anilox rollers are used, for example, as inking rollers in printing machines. Usually the anilox roller is a part of a doctor system, as disclosed, for example, in the DE 195 16 223 C2, for a spray inking unit of a rotary printing machine. Said doctor system comprises a doctor blade holder, which is formed by a profile strip with a channel-shaped recess and to which are fastened two doctor blades, which can be employed at the anilox roller and which together with the anilox roller, the channel-shaped recess of the doctor blade holder and seals, provided on the ends of said holder, define an ink chamber. To prevent the ink from issuing between the seals and the anilox roller, the anilox rollers are provided with cell-free sections in the end regions, where the seals rest against said rollers. However, this design has the consequence that the doctor blades, employed at the anilox rollers, are subject to non-uniform wear, because they exhibit more substantial wear in the region of the cells.